


Oh Well

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: A night of stories gets an out-of-the-loop brother upset.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh Well

Chloe  _ really _ shouldn’t have been surprised.

Surfacing with a slight cough, Chloe kicked her legs and watched as Nadine restrained the elder Drake brother from coming into the water she was treading right after her. She could see Nadine struggling slightly, shooting a look down the docks Chloe had been sitting on earlier. Nathan Drake was staring dumbfounded and slightly horrified, and Elena was trying to get him to move.

_ You let Nathan be shot?! _

There it is.

Samuel Drake was deceptively ruthless if he so chose to be. Despite how lean and laid back his posture always was, Sam could move and strike a person down with ease. The best way to get him into a frenzy like that was to mention Nathan in trouble, the righteous fury of the Drake brother unleashed at such threats. Moments ago she, Nadine, Sam, Nathan, and Elena had been relaxing on the couples dock. They liked to get together often, reminiscing about old fights and treasures. Sam mostly listened in, Nathan happily explaining with manic hand gestures and cocky grins. It had been a joke of innocent intent, Chloe grinning when she asked Nathan if he had kept the bullet. Sam tilted his head at this, asking what she was talking about as Nathan gave a shrug, stating it had been lost in the snow. The jovial mood faded when Chloe explained what had gone down on some long-forgotten train, Sam growing tense as Nathan explained Chloe had let him be shot. Chloe, about to say something in her defense, instead was blindsided by a rough push, leading to the moment now.

Nathan, finally over the shock, had moved to hold Sam back, Nadine slowly letting go before kneeling down to help Chloe from the water.

_ “Sam, honey, relax.” _ Chloe held up her hands as cold eyes locked onto her, and the thief is grateful that Nathan stood between them.  _ “It was a different time then, and I did what I had to to survive.” _

_ “She’s right, and I don’t hold any ill-will.”  _ Nathan finally decided to step in, Sam giving his brother a look before fishing out his pack of smokes. Chloe gave him a moment to light it, slowly lowering her hands.

_ “If it’s any consolation, I still regret it today.” _ The look in Sam’s eye was beginning to fade, the man relaxing when Nathan gave him a smile.

_ “We’ve had a long time to forgive and forget, trust me.” _ Thank god for Nathan Drake, Chloe had no desire to rile up Sam. It was almost impossible to get him to calm down without Nathan nearby, something even Nadine tried to avoid despite usually being blunt about such things. The last time he had gotten truly riled up had been a former lieutenant of some past foe of Nathan’s. The treasure hunting trio had been captured by the said lieutenant, who took delight in torturing Sam in lieu of his brother. The man-made the fatal mistake of ruminating what would happen if he were to kidnap Nathan, and how long would the retired treasure hunter fight back before he would fall. Sam had gone quiet at that, timing the breaking of his bonds just right before rushing forward. They had been in a trailer situated at the edge of a cliff, and both men crashed out the window. While Nadine took down the shocked guards, Chloe had darted over, expecting to find both men falling down to their deaths. Sam was the only one she saw, clinging to some vines and doing his best to climb up. He didn’t crack a single joke as the lieutenants' men were taken out, just snatching up the stolen treasure and whatever else seemed valuable. It took him nearly three days to get back to normal, and several late-night calls to ensure that yes, Nathan was safe. 

_ “Aight, I trust you.”  _ Chloe gave him a smile, before using his shirt to dry her hands off.  _ “Oh real classy.” _

_ “Says the guy who pushed me into the water in the first place.”  _ She shot back, grinning as Sam gave a shrug, Nathan biting back his own laugh. Sam ends up shedding his outer shirt for Chloe to wear, the cool air making her shiver a bit as they resume their talks. The night culminates in Nadine shoving Sam into the water, everyone laughing as he treads the water, amused despite now being soaking wet. He swims off towards the shore when asked to come help clean up, laughing when Nathan whines and Elena rolls her eyes.

It was never dull around here, not when these three came to visit. 


End file.
